


Spread

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Gen, POV Second Person, reader is the hollow knight at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: amendment to the fight against the Hollow Knight where the infection has an effect on the Vessel's actions





	Spread

Your body is filled with light. Brilliant, blinding, excruciating light. It permeates your being, and seeps into your mind, bleeds into your thoughts. It drives you to seek, drives you to kill, promising warmth (a curious but pleasant feeling unknown to denizens of Hallownest) and the sweet satisfaction of feeling the pale soul of your victims flow into you. You cannot think without the allure of killing becoming too intoxicating to ignore. You cannot move without your body threatening to attack on its own. You are not a slave to the light, but it is an empty comfort, for your mind is forever tinged with radiant bloodthirst, your body overflowing with the savage energy of a thousand suns.

You know that it is for this reason you have been chained, but it is impossible not to desire to be free, to cut through the land, losing your mind to the light’s warm, welcoming embrace. The desire has only grown stronger after so many years spent sealed away.

So thorough is the influence that when a new Vessel arrives, you barely recognize your own young form. Upon seeing another creature, the bloodlust swells within you, but you are able to tamp it back down when you realize what stands before you. This creature has no light. It is of void. It is as you once were.

You cannot let it have the light. You tell yourself you wish to spare it your own fate, but part of you knows that you cannot bear to part with that warmth, that power that reverberates so wonderfully through your body.

But the presence of something alive proves too much. Your thoughts melt away in the face of all-encompassing light, and your body lets out a primal shriek before everything blurs past recognition.

\------

You are a Vessel. You stand before the Hollow Knight, several times your size, and cannot help but be awed. Your goal in coming here was to defeat the infection at its source, but when the Knight shrieks and stares down at you, you find yourself faltering. Its eyes are so large you could almost fall into them, and they glint and sparkle in a curiously disarming way. It is difficult to resist stepping forward for a closer look.

As you stare, the infected mist surrounding you seems to become less hostile, instead swirling around you and making you feel...lighter? More energetic? Perhaps this is what warmth feels like. It feels nice.

A stab through your torso by a giant nail snaps you out of your haze as agony racks your body. But the feeling is only momentary, as those eyes are closer than before, and with proximity the glow is that much more alluring. You can almost hear whispers. Promises. Promises of pleasure and warmth eternal.

When the nail is removed, the mist flows in to ease your wounds, soaking into your frayed edges, and with them your weary mind. The energy in you begins to pulse more rapidly, and finally your desire to fight the Hollow Knight returns.

However, things are not quite the same. You came with intent to put an end to the infection. But now you know better. You could never part with this power, and it only grows by the minute. You want nothing but to fight, and feel the wonderful rush of battle, of wounding and being wounded.

\------

And so the two of you do battle, taking endless pleasure in leeching the light from each other’s bodies with every brutal slash of your nails. You lose yourselves in the ecstacy of combat, and let the seductive power within each of you drive your motions, basking all the while in the seething warmth.

Despite the many wounds each of you visits upon the other, it is impossible not to feel a sort of twisted bond form as your energy so swiftly moves back and forth between you like an impassioned dance. It is this which causes you to cease your duel before either becomes the victor. You both recognize that this is too wonderful a sensation to let it end so soon. None but the other can provide either of you with such a satisfying rush of adrenaline.

Fully exhausted, you both collapse to the ground next to each other. You rest for now. And when your strength returns, so too will the bottomless need to fight.


End file.
